Total Drama Songvision - Piosenki Zbanowane
Piosenki które będą zbanowane. A ABBA - The Winner Takes It All Adele - Rolling In The Deep Adele - Set Fire To The Rain Adele - Skyfall Alexander Rybak - Fairytale Aliona Moon - A Million (O Mie) American Authors - Believer Amy Macdonald - This Is The Life Amy Winehouse - Back to Black Amy Winehouse - Fuck Me Pumps Amy Winehouse - Rehab Arash & Aysel - Always Avicii - Wake Me Up! B Bastille - Pompeii Beyoncé - Halo Billy Talent - Viking Death March Black veil Brides - Rebel Love Song Blur - Song 2 Bon Jovi - It's My Life Breaking Benjamin - Dance With The Devil Britney Spears - Toxic C Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Chlöe Howl - Rumour Clean Bandit & Jess Glyne - Rather Be D Daniel Powter - Bad Day Demi Lovato - Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care DJ Fresh & Rita Ora - Hot Right Now Disciple - Dear X E Elena - Mamma Mia (He's Italiano) Ellie Goulding - Burn Emeli Sandé - Next To Me Emmelie de Forest - Only Teardrops Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Evanescence - Call Me When You're Sober Evanscence - My Immortal Evanescence - What You Want F Fall Out Boy - Centuries Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Florence + The Machine - No Light, No Light G Giorgia - Tu Mi Porti Su Gotye & Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know Green Day - American Idiots Green Day - Holiday Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O'Mine H Halestorm - Bad Romance Halestorm - Beautiful with you Halestorm - Break In Halestorm - I Miss The Misery Halestorm - It's Not You I Icona Pop & Charli XCX - I Love It Iggy Azaela & Charli XCX - Fancy Imagine Dragons - It's Time Imagine Dragons - Radioactive Indila - Derniere Danse Inna - More Than Friends J James Arthur - Impossible Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jessie J - Nobody Perfect Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - I Love Rock & Roll Justin Timberlake - Mirrors K Katie Melua - Nine Million Bicycles Katy Perry & Juicy J - Dark Horse Katy Perry - E.T. Katy Perry - Fireworks Katy Perry - Last Friday Night Katy Perry - Roar Ke$ha - C'Mon Ke$ha - Die Young Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody Krista Siegfrids - Marry Me L Lady Gaga - Applause Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Lady Gaga - G.U.Y Lady Gaga - Love Game Lady Gaga - Paparazzi Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness Lena - Satellite Lenka - Everything at Once Lenka - The Show Linkin Park - Papercut Linkin Park - Numb Linkin Park - In The End Lorde - Royals Lorde - Team Lordi - Hard Rock Halllelujah Loreen - Euphoria Loreen - My Heart is Refusing Me Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers M Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Can't Hold Us Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop Marco Mengoni - L'Essenziale Marina & The Diamonds - How to Be Heartbreaker Marina & The Diamonds - Oh No! Maroon 5 & Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Maroon 5 - Payphone Marqueens - Vayamos Companieros Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass Metallica - The Day That Never Comes N Naughty Boy & Sam Smith - La La La Neon Tres - Animal Nickelback - Lullaby Nickelback - How You Remind Me O One Direction - One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) OneRepublic - Preacher P Paramore - Still Into You Paula Seling & Ovi - Miracle Papa Roach - Last Resort Papa Roach - Hollywood Whore Panic! At the disco - The Ballad Of Mona Lisa Patty - Pani Patty PeR - Here We Go P!nk - Fuckin' Perfect P!nk - Funhouse P!nk & Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason P!nk - Just Like A Pill P!nk - Please Don't Leave Me P!nk - So What! P!nk - Stupid Girls P!nk - U + Ur Hand R R.E.M - Losing My Religion Rihanna - S&M Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Californication Rihanna - We Found Love Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca Rise Against - Prayer of a Refugee Rise Against - Savior Robbie Williams - Candy S Sabaton - Metal Crue Sabaton - The Art Of War Shakira - Dare (La La La) Sia - Chandelier Sia - You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile Sixx A.M - This Is Gonna Hurt Skillet - Awake and Alive Skillet - Comatose Skillet - Freakshow Skillet - Sick Of It Skillet - Monster Skillet - What I Believe Skillet - Whispers In The Dark Slipknot - Psychosocial T t.A.T.u - All About Us t.A.T.u - All The Things She Said The Common Linnets - Calm After the Storm The Cranberries - Zombie The Cab - Angel With A Shotgun Three Days Grace - Painkiller The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far, Kid The Pretty Rekkles - Going To Hell The Rasmus - In The Shadows Thousand Foot Krutch - War Of Change Twin Twin - Moustache Z Zendaya & Bella Thorne - Something to Dance Inne: 30 seconds to Mars - The Kill (Bury Me) Kategoria:Total Drama Songvision